


Swipe n Balance

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His Titan life and his Luthor life; Kon has to have this handled.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 10





	Swipe n Balance

“Oh I saw that.” Nightwing laughed as he fell into the chair next to Kon. “Who is that?” He teased and Kon rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.” He nodded at Kon’s phone that he had locked the moment he realized that Dick was there. “I don’t think I’ve seen her before. Nice hair.”

“It’s real.” Kon grinned before he unlocked his phone again. “Her name is Lila. Pretty huh?” He said softly as he brought up her photo again. “Met her at one of Lex’s dinners.”

“Oh yeah.” Dick murmured before he propped his feet on the table. “He’s running. I keep forgetting about that. How many things have you been to already?”

“Way too many.” Kon hissed. “I’m lucky people don’t see what I’m doing as a conflict of interest. But back to Lex running.” Kon shrugged. “I think it suits him. Imagine him bored Nightwing.” He snorted. “Half the shit he makes I just know he created to see if he could. If he has that sort of time on his hands he doesn’t have enough to do.”

“Batman has been saying that for years but-“ Dick propped his hands behind his head. “Come on Kon. You know your Dad. He has ten different plans going at the same time and depending on how things are doing he changes them. I swear he has ten different domination plans running right next to his contingency plans. It’s why he was always good at this.”

“Yeah.” Kon grinned. “I know Nightwing.” He flicked through his messages. “He’s the best. Can’t take that away from my Dad although I know people would like to try.” He admitted as he thought about it. “I mean I know my Dad better than most people. He needs it. He needs the work because his mind is too much. I don’t think it ever slows down. He’s better off busy than being on his own. I don’t want to come home and have to rescue him from an assassin.” Kon grumbled. “Again.”

“Was she really naked?” Dick rubbed his arm in sympathy. “I mean bad taste in women usually runs with money and Luthor is… he’s the original bad boy Luthor. The tabloids used to be painted red.”

“If it was just women maybe I would relax.” Kon snorted. “It’s just you know. something different or something dangerous and Lex gets so excited he jumps head first without thinking how we’ll have to dig him out. For once I’d like him to actually try to care about the rest of us scared to death. He says he has it cancelled and then we’re in the lab trying to find the exact chemical makeup of whatever he got shot with.”

“Yeah.” Dick sighed slowly. “You have it bad. Maybe he’ll calm down with the whole having to run the country and not into the ground thing.”

“Yeah good luck with that.” Kon snorted. “I know he’ll do fine. Lex’s been wining and dinning dignitaries and most likely sleeping with them too. way before I was around. At least he won’t be sleeping with them if he wins.”

“So we hope.” Dick snorted and Kon laughed. “Come on… it’s a concern and you know it!”

“I just wish.” Kon groaned. “That it wouldn’t be!”

X

“So.” Dick drummed his fingers on the end of the table. “When were you awakened to the colour of red? Can I guess when? Can I guess who? What you were doing?”

“Uh.” Kon leaned back as he carefully scanned the area. No one in ear shot and no one else was in the common room. He gave Dick a long glance before he kept his voice. “Impulse kissed me.” That got a splutter from Dick. “It just happened! Sort of… it was the right mood.”

“Well then.” Dick coughed before he laughed. “And then? There has to be a next one right? Do I get the next guess right?”

“Only if you guess Arsenal and the stupid Christmas party two years ago.” Kon admitted as Dick blinked at him. “We uh. Pulled the short straw but he was so cool about it but-“ Kon felt the heat in his gut and he swallowed and looked away. “He’s a really good kisser. Kind of-“

“Strong?” Dick laughed softly. “So he took control of the kiss and you felt a little something? Saw a little something? How long was this kiss?”

“A little over seven minutes.” Kon admitted and Dick whistled. “I couldn’t think. Think I forgot to breathe at one point and he was so hot when he stopped. But it was just a dumb party joke so I never-“

“And then?” Dick leaned on his knee. “I’ve been wrong so far up to this point but since we’re going in this direction let me guess the next one.” He murmured. “You saw Red Hood. Naked.” Kon flushed and Dick laughed low in his throat. “I figured it. You put two and two together. Enjoyed the view?”

“He asked me the same question.” Kon covered his face as he recalled how he had felt after eyeballing Jason. Jason’s body had been so- and then he had noted the trail of hair leading lower and lower. Far fainter to anything else Kon had seen on him. So he had looked even further down. Almost swallowed his tongue and had gotten caught gawking by Jason. “I didn’t mean to stare but it was so… dark.” He shivered. “Red and such a dark red and that’s just what he doesn’t dye.”

“I would pay to see him dye down there. He usually shaves to keep it hidden. He has to dye every few weeks. It’s damaging.” Dick tsked. “I’ve been trying to convince him to stop and he just ignores me.” He gave Kon a long slow look before he laughed. “I thought he looked better with the red hair.”

“Either is good.” Kon shrugged. “But if I was allowed to choose.” H gave Dick a look before he shrugged. “I mean it just… you know right?”

“Yeah I know.” Dick grinned. “But black hair is good too. But once in a while, appreciate the view. Red. Very red.”

“Hence Lila.” Kon murmured as he unlocked his phone again. “Carpet matches.” Dick gave him a look and Kon shrugged. “I don’t usually care if it is artificial or not. I just like it.”

“I can tell.” Dick laughed before he leaned over Kon’s phone. “She’s cute.”

X

“How many girls are trying to worm their way into Luthor’s good graces?” Dick whistled as he scrolled through Kon’s messages. “Some aren’t even subtle with it. I miss the days of some good intrigue. These days it’s so blunt. Takes the fun and play out of it. No more foreplay.” He tsked. “Pity.”

“Doesn’t matter what they want.” Kon took back his phone before he deleted a few unanswered DMs. “I’ve already made my companionship choices. People that aren’t going to do anything that will benefit us in the future have to be ignored. Anyone that could be a leech. Thrown away. Those a little too scared of Lex. Too dangerous.”

“Because fear can make people do some foolish things.” Dick said softly. “You’re afraid that after getting close to you they would get rid of Lex?” Kon gave him a look and Dick shook his head and huffed. “You just have it bad Kon. You have it bad.” He tapped his fingers on the bac of the couch before he eyed Kon. “It’s the right thing to do though. You’re right. Lex’s a terrifying obstacle. Remove him.”

“I don’t need that in my life.” Kon muttered. “Better to keep those people as far away from me as I can possible get them. Lila’s family fear Lex but they’ve established themselves far away. The closer you are to Lex. The more danger you are in. they live far away and they work in different circles. Her family wouldn’t be pleased but right now they aren’t in danger.”

“I adore how you say not right now.” Dick laughed softly. “Because you really do understand the truth don’t you Kon? Today safe, tomorrow? Not so much.” He mused as he tapped the couch. “But Lila’s pretty. Smart, beautiful. You sure that you have a leg to stand on when it comes to judging your father’s relationships?”

None of my lovers have tried to kill me when I was getting them into bed.” Kon pointed out and Dick snickered. “There have been no hand to hand combat foreplay. No planes destroyed. No teaming up with family members to take me out. No goddamn bombs.” He hissed and Dick laughed again. “No assassins with poison all over their skin- I think Lex should be learning from me.”

“But he would say how boring it was.” Dick laughed softly. “Don’t you know your father? He would claim the excitement was worth it wouldn’t he?”

“And about how much faith he has in us.” Kon smiled softly.

“Hey does Luthor have a type? I thought pretty was it but he has to have something he finds you know…” Dick grinned.

“Black hair blue eyes.” Kon answered and Dick froze. “Hey you asked.”

“Back to red heads.” Dick hissed. “I’m going to need to pretend that I didn’t just hear that.”

X

“I’m not going to pretend that I wasn’t reading over your shoulder.” Dick murmured softly. “But what kind of games do you plan on playing with her?” He nodded to Kon’s phone that still had Lila’s icon on the screen. “You seem pretty invested.”

“Just curious to see how well she matches up.” Kon grinned. “I know what I’m doing Nightwing. I have a life. I have work and friends. She would have to fit in with that. Not everyone can do that.” He pointed out as he made reservations. “It’s not an easy life and we both know where we stand. Might as well have fun and I might as well enjoy some of the view.” He murmured softly.


End file.
